a deal
by esspadass
Summary: paginya eijirou dan ochako dan sebuah kesepakatan. [ eijirou x ochako au! ]


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Kirishima Eijirou x Uraraka Ochako

Romance, alternative universe, probably ooc, arround 25 y.o

 **a/n** _Sebenernya saya mau bikin inosen pyua pyua eijirou x ochako versi SMA, tapi bayangan mereka dewasa gak bisa lari dari pikiran. Terima kasih banyak kepada putihcchin a.k.a mbok_ _ **shirocchin**_ _yang sudah lebih dulu mengisi arsip kirishima eijirou x uraraka ochako di bnhai. Perdana! Aqo cint4 k4m03, mbok/ci00m jari-jarinya/Sekalian early gift (2) buat ultah Ochako-chan aja deh wkwk /ga modal/_ _._

 **a deal**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini._ _S_ _emua chara di sini adalah milik Horikoshi-sensei._

* * *

Eijirou duduk di atas kasur lalu menguap lebar. Dia terbangun karena suara denting spatula dan ribut lainnya di dapur. Dia mengedarkan pandangan tetapi tidak dia temukan kemeja di sekitar kamar maupun di bawah kasur. Eijirou menggaruk belakang kepalanya kebingungan, lalu memutuskan untuk memakai boxer yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari.

Jam delapan pagi, Eijirou mengangkat selimut yang berantakan, lengkap dengan seprai dan beberapa pakaian yang bercecer untuk ia letakkan ke dalam mesin cuci. Ochako berdiri di depan kompor dan teplon yang panas, menggoreng sesuatu. Eijirou tersenyum. Dia akhirnya tidak perlu mati penasaran karena kemeja putih yang dicarinya kini melekat menutupi badan Ochako. Wanita itu tidak memakai bawahan, atau mungkin Ochako memakai celana dalam yang terhalang oleh kemeja besar kedodoran milik Eijirou.

" _Morning, muneca_ ," Ochako agak tersentak dan menengok melihat Eijirou di belakangnya, membawa setumpuk cucian.

"Oh! _Morning_ , Ei. Kau mau mencuci itu semua?"

"Itu yang kurencanakan dari awal," Eijirou mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ochako mengerling.

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam," Ochako berseru sambil menaruh telur mata sapinya ke atas piring. Lalu ia menggoreng _bacoon_ dan dengan terampil meletakkan brokoli rebus di samping telur. Eijirou mengukur deterjen untuk ia gunakan ke dalam cuciannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menikmatinya,"cetus pria tersebut dengan tenang.

Ochako mendesis, menyatu dengan suara _bacoon_ yang dibalikkan. "Tolong fokus pada cucianmu, _Sir_ ," Dia tidak menyangkal, Ochako tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menikmatinya. Eijirou pria yang menakjubkan.

Tombol ditekan dan mesin mulai menggiling cucian, memutar-mutar membuat pusing. Eijirou selalu berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau dirinya terjebak di dalam mesin cuci lalu Ochako tidak menyadarinya dan mulai menggiling dirinya dengan cucian lain. Pria itu menggidik ngeri.

"Dan kapan tepatnya aku tidak bertanggung jawab, hm?" Eijirou memutar tubuhnya dan menghampiri Ochako.

"Saat teko hampir bolong karena air yang dimasak telah habis dikikis panas,"

" _Shit_ —" Eijirou mengumpat sekaligus menutup mulut karena ia telah mengumpat. Ochako menggelengkan kepala dan terdengar 'ckckck' dari mulutnya.

"Oh—oke, sori. Itu benar-benar kejadian horor. Aku tidak akan lagi-lagi melakukan hal itu. Atas nama keluarga Kirishima!"

Eijirou yang hanya memakai boxer, menangkupkan lengan kirinya ke depan dada yang telanjang, mengucap janji. Mukanya sangat serius. Ochako merasa geli. Pria itu dulu memasak air ketika sehabis pulang kerja lalu ketiduran di atas sofa. Dia bersyukur Ochako pulang tepat waktu dan menemukan teko sudah gosong. Jika tidak, dia sudah berada di akhirat karena mati di dalam sebuah kebakaran. Eijirou komat-kamit mengucap kata syukur berulang kali pada tuhan.

Ochako berjalan ke atas meja makan bercatkan putih, dan Eijirou ikut duduk di atas kursi setelah sebelumnya memakai kaus berlengan pendek kemarin sore yang menggantung di kanopi kamar mandi. Makan dengan dada telanjang itu tidak mengenakkan, ditambah dia belum mandi. Diam-diam Ochako menyayangkan hal tersebut. Eijirou _topless_ adalah hal sedap untuk dipandang. Pria itu meminum air putih segar, berdoa lalu menusuk _bacoon_ nya.

Mereka membicarakan tentang acara _baseball_ kemarin sore dan bagaimana tim Jepang begitu menakjubkan demi piala emas sampai ke topik ayah Ochako yang meminta Eijirou untuk berkunjung ke rumah dan menemaninya memancing. Eijirou sudah menyiapkan kail andalannya dari minggu lalu, dan berkata bahwa dia tidak akan mengecewakan ayah Ochako.

"Aku harus mencuci mobil,"cetus Ochako ketika ia mengingat mobilnya sudah seperti bokong kuda nil di kubangan lumpur. Air mengalir dari kran mengguyuri piring kotor. Eijirou membereskan kursi makan dan mengelap meja. Ia menggeleng.

"Mana bisa seorang pria membiarkan seorang wanita melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak. Biar aku saja,"serunya.

"Oh, tidak, _Red Head_. Jika kau berpikir akan berleha-leha ketika aku sibuk mencuci mobil, kau salah besar," Wanita berambut coklat itu menata piring dan gelas dengan hati-hati dan mengelap tangannya. Dia berbalik dan bersandar. Kedua kaki telanjangnya ia silangkan dan memerhatikan Eijirou yang masih berkutat dengan meja.

"Kau menyikat kamar mandi _plus_ wc, aku mencuci mobil. _Deal_?" Ochako ulurkan satu tangannya ke depan. Eijirou yang membungkuk mencoba meraih ujung meja, tersenyum miring. Pria itu berdiri dan menghamipiri Ochako.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Ochako menaikkan sebelah alis lalu memasang muka tertarik. "Hmm... Terdengar menyenangkan,"

"Siapa yang lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugas, dia berhak meminta permintaan dan yang kalah harus memenuhinya, mau tidak mau," Lap yang dipegang Eijirou berpindah tangan.

"Lalu permintaan itu?"

"Kita bisa memikirkannya sambil bekerja,"

"Selama tidak memintaku untuk mengikuti gaya rambut tuan Present Mic, bukan masalah besar," Ochako membayangkan dirinya pergi ke salon dan membentuk rambutnya runcing ke atas lalu memakai kacamata kuning norak. Bulu romanya merinding. Lagi pula dia yang akan memenangkannya.

Eijirou mengulurkan tangannya, menarik lengan ramping Ochako, dan mencium cepat bibir wanita berpipi gembul tersebut.

" _Deal. Let's fight_ ,"

* * *

Eijirou bersiul di atas balkon, menarik perhatian wanita yang sedang memberinya pemandangan bokong seksi dan spons penuh busa. Kemeja yang dipakai Ochako basah di bagian perut, bagian lengannya ia singsingkan sampai ke siku, dan rambut coklatnya diikat membentuk gelungan ke atas. Poninya menempel, basah oleh keringat dan air. Ochako menegakkan badan dan menengadah, melihat Eijirou yang menumpukkan kedua lengan kekarnya di atas pagar besi dengan santai. Pria itu masih memakai boxer dan baju kaus yang bagian lengannya ia gulung sampai ketiak. Ototnya terlihat jelas dari bawah, tertimpa sinar matahari pagi, berundak dan keras. Rambut merahnya lepek dan dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengabulkan permintaan seseorang, huh?" Ochako memegang sebelah pinggangnya, mengabaikan busa basah yang mengenai kemejanya.

"Kau butuh bantuan, nona Uraraka?" goda Eijirou. Ochako mendengus dan kembali menggosok bagian depan mobil dengan lebih semangat.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sekarang energiku meningkat seratus lima puluh persen,"sahutnya keras. Dia menggapai selang berwarna biru dan memutar kran, menyingkirkan busa-busa yang menyelimuti mobil dan bagian-bagian sudutnya dengan teliti.

"Aku tahu aku adalah penyemangatmu. Aku bisa turun sekarang, kau tahu," Eijirou kembali berteriak. Melihat Ochako sendirian mencuci mobil, ia tidak sampai hati membiarkannya. Namun Ochako kembali menolak dengan berkata kalau Eijirou benar-benar mencintainya, dia harus berhenti untuk meremehkannya. Eijirou tetap berdiri di atas balkon. Dia putuskan untuk menonton. Setidaknya mengawasi jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya seperti terpeleset selang yang melilit kaki atau terjeduk spion.

Ochako bersenandung, sama sekali mengabaikan kehadiran Eijirou di atas yang jelas-jelas sedang mengawasi. Eijirou mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sudut perumahan, bersiap-siap turun sambil membawa selimut, jika ada pria lewat dan melihat paha mulus Ochako yang hanya terbalut celana pendek. Wanita itu terlihat bersinar diantara air yang mengucur dan jatuh menimpa mobil. Pria itu ingin turun dan bergabung, memeluk pinggang ramping Ochako dari belakang sambil mencuci mobil terdengar menggiurkan. Dia beberapa kali melihat _scene_ tersebut di film-film atau iklan cairan pencuci mobil.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Air terciprat ke muka Eijirou dari pancuran yang membumbung ke atas, pria itu kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Dia menyisir rambutnya yang lepek. Dia butuh keramas. Ochako di bawah sedang tersenyum jahil. Dia mencipratkan lagi air yang keluar dari selang.

"H-hey, hentikan. Apartemenmu bisa banjir," Eijirou mundur ke belakang. Ochako kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Eijirou berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Kau dan aku, mencuci mobil bersama—"

"Berciuman," potong Ochako.

Eijirou tertawa renyah dan ia terlihat semakin memesona. "Apa harus kita praktekan sekarang?"tanyanya, agak malu-malu.

Ochako tersenyum menggoda dan menggeleng. "Kapan-kapan," Dia mulai mengelap mobil menggunakan kanebo.

* * *

Ochako meneguk air mineral dingin yang diulurkan Eijirou. Wanita itu sedikit tersengal dan berkeringat banyak, rambutnya acak-acakan. Mencuci mobil bukan pekerjaan yang mudah tetapi tidak begitu sulit, dan ia bohong jika mengatakan kalau tatapan Eijirou di atas balkoni membuat semuanya terasa begitu cepat berakhir.

Ochako ikut duduk di atas sofa dengan kemeja yang menempel ke bagian perutnya yang kempes. Dia mengambil keripik poteto rasa bawang dari toples yang ada di atas pangkuan Eijirou. Pria itu memosisikan kepalanya ke samping dengan menumpukkannya pada tangan. Eijirou menatap Ochako intens sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Jadi, permintaan apa yang akan kau ajukan pada jin ini?" Eijirou sudah menunggu kata-kata itu keluar dari wanita di depannya. Dia pura-pura berpikir, memegang dagunya.

"Ada banyak,"

"Kau hanya boleh meminta satu hal," Ochako menekan di bagian 'satu'

"Aku tidak ingat kita mengucap kata 'satu' di taruhan tadi, hm?"

Ochako berpikir untuk mengingat-ngingat kembali kepingan memori beberapa belas menit lalu. Dia meringis.

" _Damn_. Aku kecolongan," Eijirou terkekeh. Sangat menggemaskan melihat ekspresi Ochako saat ini dengan mata memohon agar Eijirou tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh di luar akal sehat. Dia menatap lekat poni Ochako yang lepek menempel di kening dan menyingkirkannya ke belakang. Ochako merem melek saat Eijirou melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ayo _Red Head_. Kita kehabisan waktu," Ochako mengingatkan bahwa hari ini mereka tidak hanya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan di apartemen. Kunjungan ke rumah orang tua Ochako yang berjarak dua ribu mil sedang menunggu mereka. Dan permintaan Eijirou harus segera dipaparkan agar segera Jin Ochako kabulkan.

"Oke. Aku minta kepalaku untuk kau pijit selama keramas nanti,"

"Oke...?" Ochako menunggu pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau juga ikut mandi,"tambah Eijirou mantap.

"Hanya itu?" Ochako melongo. _Poteto_ ditangannnya tidak ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Eijirou mengangguk.

"Serius?"

"Yep,"

"Oh tuhan," Ochako lalu tertawa, melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Kau tidak perlu memintanya, Ei, kau tahu itu,"

Eijirou tersenyum, leher putih tersaji di hadapan matanya. Ochako menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berkata bahwa seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau pacarnya ini adalah pacar baik hati yang tidak akan mempunyai ide gila seperti menyuruhnya untuk menungging di depan TV atau menyuruh Ochako untuk memakai kolor di kepalanya.

Dia memasukkan kembali _poteto_ di tangannya ke dalam toples lalu menutupnya erat agar udara tidak masuk. Dia lalu meraih tangan Eijirou, mengajaknya berdiri tetapi dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu menarik balik Ochako untuk dia angkat dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Ochako memekik, mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Eijirou agar tidak jatuh ke lantai walaupun dia cukup yakin kalau kedua lengan Eijirou tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Dec, 24 2017

* * *

muneca : doll (bahasa spanyol)

iya in deh iya in. yawla kucinta mereka berdua /ci00min/


End file.
